


Steep Prices

by ArasMRinga



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blackmail, Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Orders, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArasMRinga/pseuds/ArasMRinga
Summary: What if Tucker had been onto something? There were bound to be times the New Republic couldn't afford Felix's services, so what happened then? What if the price that had to be paid wasn't something Kimball would ever admit to anyone.





	Steep Prices

**Author's Note:**

> The description of Felix was written before I saw his face in season 14. Obviously set before the events of the Chorus Trilogy but major spoilers based on character involvement.

Chorus. It used to be a beautiful planet, a great place to live. Now, now it was a wasteland. 

Every day they fought against the men calling themselves the Federal Army. As if they somehow were right for all the suffering they’ve caused. The past was breathing down their necks and the darkness was swallowing the Rebellion. 

Kimball had no options. She’d been forced to take over as leader of the New Republic since her superior was killed. Killed in cold blood, shot out of the sky. Along with good men and all hope that help would come. All she had was a broken army, a near-empty armory, and a home that she couldn’t afford to use. 

She stood in the darkness of the office that was now to be her’s. Its fourth owner. Probably not the last either. When she heard footsteps enter the room she raised her head.  
It’d be no good to let the troops know she was as discouraged as they were.  
When she turned around she didn’t see another one of their ranks, but the one and only that could change their circumstances.

“Felix.”

“Vanessa Kimball.” He sang back. It was disturbing how happy he sounded.  
“Or should I say, boss.” He inclined his head, amusement lacing his body language.

Kimball scowled behind her visor. She did not want to do this, but there was no other way. Her soldiers needed her to make the right call for them. 

“Yes, I’m in charge now. And at the worst possible time. Felix, we need your help. I need your help. You worked with my predecessors in the past, do the same again.” She pleaded with him as professionally as possible and was met with a low chuckle. 

“Oh, dear, sweet Kimball, I don’t think you understand how this works. I’m a mercenary. I work for money or trade for items of value. And as of now, you have none.” His words finished in a sinister tone. 

He was all too aware of their situation. Knew Kimball had nothing to offer him. That she couldn’t afford his services. He smirked when he saw her shoulders fall.

“Please. There must be something you can do. As it is, I don’t know how much longer we can fight. Just one victory, one win to boost morale and solidify that we’re not done.” Frustration danced on Kimball’s desperation. She didn’t know that it was exactly what Felix wanted to hear.

“Fine.” Her head snapped to him. “I’ll do it, but the price will be steep.”

“I understand.” 

“I don’t think you do.” He slid close, close enough that all it would take is a second for him to slit her throat. “The price for my assistance, when you have no liquid, is _my_ price.” 

If their helmets had been off Kimball would’ve seen the predatory gleam in his eyes that she detected in his voice. Felix would’ve enjoyed the kicked-puppy look on Kimball. The silence sat between their visors until Kimball let it break.

“If you deliver results, I’ll pay your price.” The reply got Felix to back off. He raised a hand to his chest plates.

“Oh I will and you’re going to regret it.” Before Kimball had a chance to reconsider Felix left her presence. 

He strode through the compound and saw the fruits of their labor. The whole place was miserable. Everyone defeated on the inside except him. 

When he arrived at his private bunk he connected the link. Locus answered the other line and Felix could practically hear the frown he gave him.

“This better be important, Felix.” 

“I just thought you’d like to know the latest change in command has completely wrecked this place.” 

There’s a gruesome pause, Locus scanning over the protocol for the plan.

“Take a job.” 

“You don’t say.” Felix rolled his eyes. “But they don’t have any resources.”

“It doesn’t matter, you’re getting paid anyway, your job is to keep the conflict alive.” 

“I know my job. Just be ready.” They cut the line and Felix clicked his tongue.

Kimball had no idea what she had gotten herself into.

—-

It’d been a week since they’d returned from their victory and Felix had yet to demand his payment. Kimball was too busy to be concerned about it anyways. Running the whole operation took an exhausting amount of focus, planning and yelling. Through it, Kimball managed to keep her cool and it slowly appeared to be gaining the alliance of her soldiers. Not that it didn’t help, but the whole thing had Kimball stressed. All the while in the back of her mind Felix’s threat kept rattling around like a grenade. It was only a matter of time before it detonated.

Felix was touched. The whole joint was back in the swing and everyone gave credit to Kimball. Of course, this was his doing. The saps played right into his story and continued to ready themselves for the slaughter. He’d spread his version of the truth around, that Kimball would risk anything to see them victorious and that she’d rallied him to help their cause once again. They believed every word, despite the fact that the battles they’d won were pointless, they praised Kimball because of his efforts.  
A part of him worried it would go to her head, but no. She just continued on her blind quest to return Chorus to its former glory. Oblivious to the snakes that were trapping her within this meaningless war.

She trudged through the barracks, dead on her feet after the excruciating day had long ended. Felix slipped past her whispering as he did,

“Don’t forget our bargain.” 

Those simple slimy words had Kimball awake and alert in no time flat. Her spine shivered at the easy way Felix kept walking after hearing his dark voice. The rest of the night was spent worrying about what he could want. Since they’d regained some resources Felix hadn’t said anything, probably since he knew every dime had to go towards the troops. Kimball didn’t know what he was thinking but she knew she had to please him, they needed her to. 

—-

“Attention all personnel. This is Kimball. It has not gone unnoticed how hard everyone has been fighting. And since today is recognized as an old national holiday, I have decided that we will celebrate it. Everyone is officially on leave for the day, stay alert and cautious, but enjoy it. Kimball out.” 

She could hear the cheers all the way from her secluded offices. It made a grin ghost on her lips. Unfortunately, she imagined Felix was smirking also. 

“Well said Kimball dear.” The pet name made her skin crawl. He leaned against the door, hand on his hip and the other twirling his throwing knife. The gleam of the metal kept catching her eyes and she gulped. 

“What’s this about?” The strength in her voice surprised Felix and he rose off the door. 

“Why, this is about debts of course. You still owe me.” He lowered his head for a moment until lifting it again in glee. “And I thought I’d be considerate and get you off the hook for the day.”

“I still can’t pay you yet.” Kimball blurted. All the strength she had was fading fast. 

“Oh Vanessa,” Felix shook his head. He didn’t need her money, or her equipment, or anything like that. All he needed was to make it perfectly clear that he did not work out of the goodness of his heart. Since Kimball seemed to live off the tender gooey sap that leaked out of the Rebels. Stepping closer to her he continued, “my payment is very precious to you."

"I want your honor.” 

She took a step back. 

“My honor?” 

“Yeah. See everyone here keeps saying how honorable Kimball is, and then I thought, ‘let’s test that shall we’.” 

“So you want to see if I’m as reliable as I’m said to be?” 

“Yes.” He took another step into her. “In return for my help rebuilding this dump after your late leader's death, I want your complete and total obedience for 12 hours. Anything and everything I say you will follow. If you don’t I’ll tell the whole camp that their precious, honorable leader is a liar and a cheat.” The implication of the threat sliced into Kimball’s ears. He’d ruin her if she didn’t obey, and he wasn’t one for empty threats.

“Fine. With one condition. This doesn’t involve my men, this is my debt and mine alone.” Her determination and devotion thrilled him. This was going to be fun.

“I’m counting on that.” He hissed. 

Felix wasted no time, he ceased hold of Kimball’s arm and towed her out of the office. On the way through the compound, they pasted some soldiers who were already partying.

“Hey look! It’s Kimball and Felix!” Some cheers and congrats were sent their way but Felix only slowed to wave just a bit.

“Stay safe!” Kimball called back as they left the soldiers behind. 

Felix’s mouth curved up, there wasn’t anything to worry about. Locus has made sure the Rebellion wouldn’t be facing any trouble today. 

Finally, they reached the barracks and Felix punched in the access code to his quarters. He shoved Kimball inside and entered behind her. She stumbled at the force and by the time she’d found her footing she heard the click of the lock.

“Why did you bring me here? You want me to clean your room?” She remarked as she surveyed the bunk. It was larger than most and private from all others. 

“No. I’m going to sleep with you.” The knot formed so quickly in Kimball’s stomach she thought it might have been lethal. 

“What?!” She immediately backed away from him. Growing the gap between them as much as space would allow. 

“I’m going to make sweet sweet love to you, Kimball. After all, a man can only go so long without the touch of a woman before he goes crazy.” He elongated the ‘crazy’ and circled his finger around his head. 

“No way!” Felix watched her. Like a cat at a ball of yarn. Her stance was stiff and it appeared as though she was having difficulty breathing. He turned toward the door.

“Well, in that case, I’ll just go tell the-“ Felix trailed off as he felt Kimball’s arm against his on the door.

“Wait.” She gritted out between her teeth. 

He let his arm fall and waited for Kimball to give in. She’d swallow her pride, he knew she would. Her people meant too much to her for her not to. Even when she said nothing more, Felix felt the venom seeping off of her. That would change. 

“First things first, armor off, sweetheart.” His sing-song tone was back and it was nearly sickening. 

Hesitantly Kimball began to remove the pieces of protection. She retreated from him, facing into the dim room. Felix just sat back and watched as she personally removed every barrier to him, in more ways than one. When she was absent of armor she stood erect, not saying a word. 

“Now, the clothes.” The shallow rise and fall of her shoulders screamed her discomfort and Felix could just imagine tears forming in her eyes. Eyes he had yet to see. 

“Come now, Kimball.” He met her back and rested his gloved hands on her shoulders. “There’s no need to be shy.” 

Felix’s fingers caressed all the way down to her waist and she shivered. As he lifted her shirt she chanted in her head. ‘The troops need you. They rely on you. They rely on Felix.’ The shirt fell to the floor. 

“Ooo~ Didn’t think you’d be one for a belly button piercing?” His finger flicked the stud and circled the point on her stomach. Right on top of that ever-growing knot. 

“We all make mistakes.” Kimball tried to remain composed, but no one had seen her like this since before she became an officer. 

“Some of us,” he flicked the piercing again. “more than others.” 

Kimball couldn’t handle that voice so close to her ear and went to move away. When his arms stayed on her, she turned. 

One hand pressing against his plates she leaned away and reckoned. “Didn’t you- didn’t you tell me to remove my clothes.” 

She hoped the bite of her voice deterred him, but the steely shield of his visor let nothing through. After all her effort to glare daggers into his skull, he merely just stepped back and swept his arm as a show she should continue. Crap.

She was so adorable, stripped to her undies, blushing and hiding behind her bare arms. Felix couldn’t believe how young she looked. The short auburn hair that clung to her neck made her salty sea blue eyes pop out on her face. A face with clear and pale skin, pale enough that the heavy bags under her eyes screamed out how tired she was. Kimball was headstrong, and her fiery heart shown through her eyes as she continued to challenge him. As if a look could affect him. 

“That wasn’t too hard was it?” Her fists only hardened in response. “Alrighty then,”

He caught her chin in his hand, stared into those eyes. They kept searching the shield between them, hoping for any sort of warning. Grabbing and raising her chin made Kimball lift onto her toes. How awesome would it be to cause her to lose her balance and have to catch herself on him? Felix felt it coming, the sway of her knees as her body was lead upwards. Close, her hand shot up to grip his wrist instead. 

It was almost wrong to keep the separation of skin, but Felix had a plan. A truly evil plan to have Kimball waiting for him, to have her shaking, begging. His grip snapped back from her chin onto her wrist too. 

“This is going to be soooo fun.” Kimball’s arm went slack at his mirthful statement. 

“Against the wall.” He ordered next after he’d noticed the anxiety in her face.

Kimball was worried. Her power was at risk here. Who was she kidding? She had no power, she had to obey Felix. For 12 hours, 12 long hours. 

“Good girl.” He praised once her reluctant feet brought her to the back wall beside his bed. 

She watched him as he crept towards her in slow, calculated steps. Still, in full battle armor, Felix began to touch her. Starting at her shoulders he began to massage her muscles with those cold rough gloves. 

“You need to relax, Sweety.” The words synced with the circles he repeated to make on her. 

“All that pressure on such, fragile, shoulders.” Kimball looked away, ignoring how nice it was to feel the deep knots being worked out. “Don’t worry Kimball, I’ll be here to help you carry that burden.” 

Felix’s hands trailed down her arms, rubbing at the bulges of her biceps. Unconsciously, Kimball flexed the muscle he touched. It didn’t go unnoticed by the mercenary.

“Someone sure is showing off,” Felix emphasized by squeezing the muscle between his grip. 

She turned back to him with that. 

“Been working out have you, Kimball?” He poked at her quiet thoughts as he kept bearing down on her tissue. 

“No” she replied weakly. 

“That’s cool. Must be naturally gifted.” Returning to her shoulders Felix just let the comment filter through her innocent little head. 

“That reminds me,” he switched the subject once he resumed his administrations. “What should I have you call me?” 

“Call you?” Kimball inclined her head at him, already forgetting her previous protests of him touching her shoulders. 

“Yeah. Like maybe master.” Hands cut a trail down her body. Instantly clamming her up again. “Or sir.” 

He reaches her hips.

“Or commander.” Felix snuck his way to her ass and she arched away from him.

“Felix.” That tone was gut-wrenching. Only mildly off the one, she used on her soldiers, but with a hint of fear and the slightest edge of lust.

“Simple, but why complicate things.” Moving up her back Felix traced the line of her spine. 

Several minutes later Kimball was starting to break. Felix just kept groping her, over and over again. Not even in an overly sexual way, merely towards the edge of what could be considered sexual. He deliberately avoided the parts she’d expected he’d be most interested in. She fidgeted on her thighs until Felix took notice. 

“Getting antsy there, hun?” He grabbed her twitching hands and snapped her out of her daze. 

“No, just… Just get on with it.” Kimball buried her nose into her shoulder. It was working.

“Patience. I know that you just want to get with this, but we have time. Let’s savor this opportunity.” he teased her. Teased her, lead her along on a thin string that was ready to snap. 

Truthfully, it was getting boring with just this, however, the gradual shift in Kimball’s behavior had Felix captivated. Each time he got closer to her undergarments she seemed to peek up. She was questioning when he’d make his move. That was the point, only he could be prepared. A little while later and he finally saw it. The reaction he’d been waiting for, Kimball leaned into his touch when it approached her chest. 

Abruptly Felix backed off, leaving Kimball alone. 

“I think that’ll do.” He rounded and went to the opposite wall. There was a music player and Felix pressed play. The outrageous music filled the air and Kimball quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“Now that you’re loose, how ‘bout you dance for me?” Felix sauntered over to the bed and flopped down. It was obviously a humiliating command. For Kimball to dance for him would make her nothing more than his bitch. For the time being, she was his bitch. 

Pensively her hips started to sway to the beat. The movement awkward and controlled, but a dance nonetheless. Her eyes were squeezed shut, unwilling to look at Felix while doing it. Raising the volume Felix rid himself of his awful armor. The assassin in him allowed him to sneak up on the concentrating Kimball. 

When his bare rough fingers made contact Kimball started. Felix didn’t give her the time though. Matching the swift pace of the beat Felix ground on Kimball. Making her hips match him in their round motion. As his palms pulled on her gut her arms came up to grip behind her onto him. 

“Yeah that’s it.” he moaned in her ear. 

The song built and built until they were both heightened by the exercise. The next song came on and Felix just continued to dance with Kimball pressed close against him. 

This was not how Kimball thought this would go. The morning had seemed so ordinary, and since then Felix had demanded that she practically be his plaything until the day was out. Although she never would’ve pegged Felix as a dancing man. He was too professional and ruthless for it. Yet here they were, moving to the rush of the over sexualized music when a war lay waiting just outside the door. 

Felix wasn’t what she’d imagined either. His spiky oil-black hair sat atop a beige rectangular face. From what she could glimpse over her shoulder his eyes were dark brown and his jaw was strong, with scars scattered across his skin. Having his skin exposed against hers was actually relieving, the thought terrified her. 

Without warning Felix planted a kiss on her neck. A gasp fell out of her lips. He sucked on the skin and licked away the sweat that had formed. 

“Mmm. That’s good.” Her movements stuttered after the kiss and Felix took the opportunity to push forward. 

Kimball fell onto the bed face first, barely bracing in time to catch herself. Felix pinned her down and crawled on top. Leaning over he swiped a lick over the back of her neck. It made her shudder and try to get up. Felix shoved her back, his palm square between her shoulder blades. 

“Fe-Felix.” She stammered as he licked another strip over her neck. 

“Oh yeah, I can’t wait to taste your cunt. I bet it tastes amazing. Just like your neck.” The absolutely ecstatic tone made Kimball grimace. 

“Felix!” 

Her fire was back, and it ignited the one in his gut. When she scolded him with that wrecked version of his name he got all giddy. It was ridiculous. 

“That bother you, commander? The thought that I’m going to destroy that dry pussy of yours.” That time she didn’t reply, just held her breath as he ground down on her ass. 

“But where are my manners? This must be torture for you.” Effortlessly Felix flipped Kimball from her stomach to her back. Resting back on his calves he peered down at Kimball. A brilliant blush stained her neck and nose. With each of her hands, she attempted to cover her face and chest. The edge of the belly button stud peeked out at him. The sight made him smirk. 

Felix reached over the side of the bed and brought back a small box. Placing it beside her head he lifted the first contents out. Aiming it straight at her. 

“Wait!” Kimball tried to reach out for the camera but it was too late. The shot was taken. She immediately resumed her fight to escape him but he grasped her chin between his fingers. 

“Stay still,” he ordered. Orders had to be obeyed, but Kimball couldn’t bear the idea of him having a picture of her like this. 

“Please Felix. Please don’t.” She choked. The camera clicked again. 

“Too late.” She just stared up at him, mortified. 

“Don’t worry about it Kimball, dear.” he cooed as he snapped another picture. “As long as you deliver, no one with ever know.” 

He glanced over the camera and frowned.

“That bra’s in the way. Remove it.” 

Kimball did, eventually. Another shot. 

“Put your fingers in your mouth.” Another shot.

“Now, moan.” She covered her breasts from the camera, desperate to hide, to disappear.

“Felix, I-” He didn’t let her finish. He batted away her arm and grabbed onto her nipple and pinched, hard. 

“Ahhhh.” -Snap-

Finally, he seemed satisfied and put down the camera. Kimball was ashamed and grateful at the same time and tears glistened in her eyes. He chuckled. 

“Oh Kimball” he leaned down and rested his forehead to hers. Ghosting his lips over hers he mocked her. “Does the scared little leader wish she could take back what she said?”

Her breath hitched in her throat as his harsh words floated over her. His eyes pierced into her like she was his next meal. Pushing past the lump in her airway, Kimball stared back.

“No. You saved the Republic from the brink of destruction, making a deal with you was my only option and I’d do it again.” Easing back a bit Felix searched Kimball’s face. 

She was an interesting woman, he’d give her that. 

“You say that.” he kissed her, clamped his hands around her shoulders and pressed hard enough to bruise. She lurched against him as the air was knocked out of her lungs. When he finally pulled away a string of saliva connected them. Breaking it he groaned. 

Suddenly, the music that had continued to play in the background cut out and was replaced with a ringing.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, pushing off the bed. As if not thinking, Felix grabbed the camera and began to put on his armor. Rising off the bed Kimball began a silent prayer to whatever god might be out there. He noticed the movement and cut the incoming call. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” His menacing stance made her freeze. 

“You have a call.” 

“That I’ll be taking outside. You are still in service to me for another 11 hours.” he secured his helmet into place. Returning to her he eased her down until she lay across the bunk. His hand went to the box again and returned with an item that made her eyes bulge. 

The dildo was pressed into her underwear. 

“Be a good girl while I’m away now. No moving or touching yourself. When I get back we’ll see how well you’ve behaved. Then maybe you’ll get a treat.” He spoke down on her like she was a dog and right as she was going to retaliate, he switched on the toy and marched out of the room. 

The door shut right after Felix heard the glorious choked moan of his name leave Kimball. 

\---

The call was faked, set to go off once the playlist got far enough through. Felix leisurely strolled through the base. He figured he had an hour to kill. The battery life in that toy only had roughly thirty minutes, so an hour would give Kimball plenty of time to both lose her mind to the vibrations and the waiting. 

It was unbearable, the toy sat directly on her clit and wouldn’t stop. It was like she was trapped in a wading pool and the waves were drowning her. Kimball had the thought that maybe she could remove it without Felix finding out, but there was no telling when he’d return. Even though it was unbearable, disobeying Felix would be worse.

\---

The Rebels were having a grand old time, and once Felix joined the party everyone seemed in high swing. Drinks were being passed around lightly and rations had been collected for their own sad version of a party. They all talked and laughed and just acted normal, and it felt good to them. Felix just watched but couldn’t get the image of Kimball out of his head. By his watch, it had been only 15 minutes since he’d left. He wondered how much turmoil she was in right now.

“Hey, Felix! Where’s Commander Kimball?” One soldier asked from across the room.

“Yeah, I thought we saw her with you?” Another added. A handful of faces looked at him intrigued.

“The dear commander is in bed sick.” A few faked notes of sadness. “She’s been working herself to death lately. I convinced her to take it easy for the day. And I think we should all make sure we’re there for her.”

\---

Where the hell was he? It’d seemed like an eternity had passed. A while ago the toy had shut off, but in its absence, it left Kimball overly sensitive and on fire in the aftershock. She’d been lying there, breathing shallowly and surely began to fidget. She was a squirming mess waiting for Felix. Her head was so cloudy from all that torture that she could barely think straight. She needed to move, needed to or else she’d lose her fucking mind. Turning over Kimball brought her knees underneath her. The movement caused her stomach to flip and she fisted the sheets. Without thought, she began to rock her hips back and forth. It eased the restless ache that had grown within her and she sighed contentedly.

The sight was spectacular. Kimball rutting against the air on her knees lost to the world around her. She’d failed to follow orders, but he almost wasn’t upset about it since the view was so pleasant. 

“Well, well, well,” his voice startled Kimball out of her haze and her head shot up to where he stood in the doorway. “Looks like someone can’t obey her orders.” 

For a second when he didn’t close the door Kimball was afraid he’d turn around to go tell the others. Though when he stepped inside and locked the door behind him new fears took over. 

Stalking over to the bed Felix brought his hand straight to her underwear. Removing the toy from her with an awful squishing noise. 

“You even turned off your toy.” 

“No! No, I didn’t.” Spiders crawled under her skin. Kimball couldn’t tell if it was the way he was looking at her or the insatiable itch that had developed while he was gone that caused it. 

“How are you going to make it up to me? I could just drag your disobedient ass out of here right now, let your men see what’s become of you.” He accompanied his threats with a gentle caress of her curves. Since he’d entered she’d fallen back to the position he’d left her in. 

Her mind and body were humming. Anxiety rattled her whenever he mentioned the others, but his touch formed goosebumps on her skin.

“Please- please Felix. Just tell me what to do, I’ll do it. Don’t bring them into this.” She was begging him, begging him. It was like candy. He quickly discarded his gear once again and stood over Kimball.

“Since you asked so nicely, I’ll give you the chance to redeem yourself. Please me and all’s forgiven.” It sounded like he was about to empty rounds into her like this would save her life.

“Please you?” Kimball turned timid.

“Get me hard and ready to fuck you, without touching my dick, and I’ll let you off the hook for moving.” He moved to lean over the bed and gaze right into her eyes. They’d been playing chicken the whole time. He’d challenge her, she’d do it but normally with as much dignity as she could retain, he’d up the stakes and she’d falter before regaining herself. This was not like that. He wasn’t pushing her to do anything, he just told her to pleasure him. To do that Kimball had to actually get invested in the feelings of it, she couldn’t half-ass her way out of it. 

Fine.

She jumped forward and kissed him, stuck her tongue down his throat and stayed there. He didn’t give in to her, forced her to work for it. Her hands gripped on his shoulders at first until she traveled back up his neck and into his hair. Her fingertips scraped his scalp as she fought to get him to give in. 

He gave a little bit, returning the favor of battling her tongue. However, he didn’t move from where he crunches over her. 

Kimball needed leverage. Coaxing him with the full force of her body she maneuvered him onto the mattress. Felix stretched on the comforter and watched as Kimball convinced herself to continue. 

She draped over his torso, pressed her chest against his. Her eyes were wide open as she lowered her lips to his jaw. Soft fingertips searched the surface of his skin in intricate patterns. She was almost frantically trying to please him and it made bubbles dance in his chest. The slight buzz from the couple of beers he’d taken with the soldiers was making him more susceptible to the sensations.

Kimball was hyper-focused on the mercenary. Everything she did she watched his reaction. Categorizing all of it, change in breathing, eye twitches, muscle tension. In no time at all, she had a rough map of where Felix felt the best. The concave of his collarbone, the top of a long scar on his left pecs, the gaps between the ribs, and most interestingly, his Adam’s apple. She toyed around with his neck and muscles as any regular person would. She’d also seen the minor lift of Felix’s abs whenever he was really affected. Rotating over so she was more directly over Felix, Kimball made eye contact with him. It was unnerving, Felix looked so calm, as though nothing was happening. It was the look someone sitting in a quiet coffee house, reading a relaxing book on a sunny day would wear. 

Kimball went directly from inches to his lips to latching onto that bulge in his neck. One hand rubbed ferociously in the divots in his side while the other rejected the instinctive arc of his abdomen. She felt his howl against her sucking before she hears it leave his lips. 

The bitch had some tricks up her sleeves. Pulling her off by the scruff of her neck he could already feel the mark flowering on his throat. 

“Where’d you learn that, Kimmy?” Her eyes seemed to sparkle at the way his voice shook a tad after her assault. 

“I haven’t a clue what you mean?” she replied snarkily. The triumph vanished when his fingers intertwined in her hair and tugged it back. 

“Oh really?” Another rough tug had her head bent backward, exposing that pretty little neck. “I guess I’ll just have to show you then.” 

Felix returned fire and sucked bruise after bruise onto her neck, never letting off the pressure on her hair. The angle restricted her airway already and the attacks weren’t helping. Eyes squeezed shut Kimball scrambled to gain purchase around Felix. When he finally pulled back her neck was nothing but a landmine of developing hickies. 

“Much better.” Felix ran his fingers through her hair now. “You’re much better suited to bear the mark of a slut than a leader.” 

Kimball glared at him, even after all he’d done she would still have none of his humiliation bullshit. He took the hint and changed the subject before she lost the mood.

“I believe this means you’re off the hook for your insubordination.” He smiled as she realized what he’d said and couldn’t help herself but look down between them at his groin. The look on her face was just beautiful. 

Reversing their positions, Kimball wiggled under him as he rutted against her. Her breathing was already fast and heated and he couldn’t wait to pound her. Almost there. 

He lavished all the way down her body as he licked and kissed the natural curved path. He got to her belly button ring and raised his head to tongue at it in a way she could see. 

“This is just perfect. You’ve been doing so well, Vanessa.” He finished by biting on the stud and pulling on it. The connection to her flesh made her arch into him and moan. The moan he’d been hoping for. His hand snaked to her raised back and kept her like that. 

“How have I been doing commander?” His other hand palmed her boob and she held in any more noises coming up her throat. 

Felix stopped. 

“Your soldiers need to be given constructive criticism or else they’ll just go through each day wondering if they're doing their job right. And if their minds are occupied on that, they’ll forget important things.” Felix described as he masterfully began to wedge Kimball off the bed into his waiting form. “If I’m so distracted wondering if you’re happy with me, I might just forget protection in order to make sure I satisfy my boss.” 

He acted like he seriously believed what he was saying. Then just resumed playing with her body as though what he’d just said hadn’t made her want to scream.

“Mmph- It, it feels good, Felix.” his name was pinned to the end as a confirmation that she understood his implications. 

“How good?” he asked sneakily before slipping one of her nipples into his mouth.

“Real-really good, good.” The words were clumsy. Not because they weren’t true, even a blind man could tell they were true, but because Kimball did not want to actually say it. 

“Vanessa” his fingers spread out on her abdomen and his head ducked beside hers. “You’ll have to do better than that.”

Felix focussed his tongue on her ear and her heartbeat rang across her skin. It was cruel, she didn’t want to give the bastard the satisfaction. 

Gripping onto his hip Kimball grit out, “What you’ve been doing to me is driving me insane.” Felix peeked out the corner of his eye at her. As she was about to add more he pushed his fingers down between her legs and turned her words into a strangled yelp. 

“Really? That would be a good look on you. Crazy for my dick, crazed for my touch, deranged for me to fuck you out of your mind.” Each declaration Felix rubbed harder against her clit. 

“Felix~” Kimball was a shaking mess since the prolonged vibrations that she’d endured and Felix was just soaking it up. The way she was unraveling under him. 

“Tell me, how many times did you orgasm while I was gone.”  
“I don’t know.” Felix scratched her sensitive folds. Exclaiming and curling into him she repeated, “honest, I don’t. I-I lost count. It all mixed together. Felix!” Both of his hands were now tormenting her while he breathed directly into her ear. 

“Let’s feel you.” His inserted his index finger swiftly inside her. “Hmm, wet. So incredibly wet.” 

Kimball clung to him, fighting to hold herself together. It was a hopeless battle. Felix was going to win and he could feel it in the pulse of her walls as he fingered her. She was so ready for him that he nearly forgot his plan. He popped his fingers out of her and watched as she took hold of her senses. Sucking her juices off himself, Felix and Kimball had another of their staring contests. It was different now, Kimball wasn’t shy. She’d forgotten to bother. 

No matter how badly she wanted to deny it, Felix looked hot as hell. However, when he dipped into his box and produced a condom it didn’t stop her heart from flipping. Closing her eyes Kimball hoped she could just ride it out from there on. Felix wasn’t about to let it be that easy. 

“Don’t tell me this is your first time? Because I’d be flattered to be the one to rock your world for the first time.” His hands were back on her sides as he prepared to plow in. The air stuck in her chest, the memory of her first time almost bringing tears to her eyes. Eyebrows knit she forced words out.

“No, sorry to disappoint you-MOTHERFUCKER!” Felix had rammed into her in one thrust. The insult exploded at the intrusion and Kimball bit her lip as she recovered. 

It felt as good as Felix had expected and he looked down at Kimball through hooded eyes.

“You’re so tight around me. So, so tight.” He dragged out and pushed in slowly. Kimball bit harder on her lips. “Stop that.” He caught her face and made her look back at him. 

“I want to hear you scream.” The husky order was followed by Felix leaning down and taking her abused lip in his teeth. 

He began to thrust furiously and the wanton sounds Kimball had fought to suppress came leaping out. Felix let go of her lip but the damage had been done. As he fucked her into the mattress she crescendoed higher and higher. 

“Oh yeah! That’s it!” He caressed her sides and held her hand as the pace increased. “Tell me, Vanessa, how’s it feel?” 

“Uhhhh, Felix. Felix, I can’t.” He could live with that. 

He crushed her under his weight as he crashed their lips together. Neither of them could breathe as they kissed through the peak of exertion.  
With her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands grasping onto his back and her moans filling his ears Felix came hard. Riding out the high he mercilessly circled her clit until she was crying and clenching around him. In the afterglow, Felix slipped out of her and slid beside her on the bed. They panted as he spooned her. Exhaustion overtook her and heavy eyelids closed as his warm form clutched onto her. Strangely, the act was less daunting when secured in Felix’s strong arms. 

The young leader drifted to sleep shortly after he’d wrapped her up. Sweeping the hair out of her face he let his signature grin spread on his face. 

“Sleep well, Vanessa. I can’t wait for round two.”


End file.
